My Brother's Husband, Part Two: The Search
by dildhadkanedo
Summary: Part Two of Six? of "My Brother's Husband. I don't own MBKD or it's plot.
1. Chapter 1

**Part Two of "My Brother's Husband"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Mere Brother Ki Dulhan" or its plot.**

* * *

><p>Blaine smiled widely as his mother's face came into view. "Mom!"<p>

"My child is here!" Edith Anderson exclaimed as she embraced her son in a soul-crushing hug. She pulled away to scruntinize him and - in a true motherly way - said, "You look so skinny. Don't you eat?"

"Mom!" Blaine rolled his eyes annoyingly. "Your son is a soon-to-be Broadway success! You could at least come up with better lines."

His mother just laughed. "Your friends Wes and David got here yesterday and are back home."

"Where's the colonel?"

"Inside," she said cautiously, but with an amused look on her face as Blaine let out a deep sigh. She knew how Blaine and his father were. "Come on."

"Are you gonna speak first or should I?"

Blaine choked on his dinner. "Yes dad?"

Edith placed a hand on his father's hand, pleading,"Please, the poor boy's just arrived."

His father shook her off and turned to focus his owl eyes on Blaine. Blaine felt the back of his neck puckering even though he was trying to contain his laughter. "You know, son, your generation is really messed up."

Blaine tried not to roll his eyes. His mother giggled behind her forkful of food. How many times had he heard this speech again?

"You're only focused on your texts, your friends, nothing else. Totally confused! Look at Cooper!"

Mr. Anderson let out a loud huff of exasperation. God, these boys were making him age about 50 years faster, he bet. "He always said he'd find a boy for himself! A boy that was independent - someone of his own choice. And now? He doesn't want the responsibility! And here's teh kicker: he doesn't want me to pick the boy, but Blaine. Because Blaine understands him better."

His father waved his hand with an air finality and nonchalance, but Blaine could see the tension on his body. "That's fine. Go find him, Blaine!"

His mother had finally had enough it seemed. She butted in to say, "Blaine, don't worry. You father - no matter how dramatic he's being about this," she sent a glare at his father, "he's already made some arrangements for you to meet some boys. Tomorrow."

Blaine felt his dinner come up his throat as he choked out, "T-tomorrow?"

* * *

><p>The search was not going well.<p>

He had gone to meet the dozen or so men his father had lined up. They seemed to be more the type of guys Blaine's father would like than the man Cooper needed.

He had gone with Wes and David naturally, but they wren't much help besides laughing at the super over-the-top homos they met. He left them with his mom after the third time it happened.

He just couldn't fine _the one_. The one that would be absolutely perfect for his big brother.

There was Sebastian.

"Too much of a slut."

Dave?

"Too desperate. ...And fat."

Oh come on! What about Jeremiah?

"Why's he even on this list? He's _my_ ex!"

And a bunch of other people Blaine didn't even know existed. Some lived as far off as Cincinnati. One thing was the same though: they were very well off.

"AAH!" Blaine screamed insanely when he was alone with Wes and David at Wes' house. "What the fuck? How can they all be so stupid?"

"Hey, Mr. Big Broadway. You've done 4-5 musicals and you've lost track of reality," Wes drawled, not tearing his eyes away from his Angry Birds game. "This is reality. When was the last time you were in a relationship?"

"Uhh..." Blaine searched his memory desperately, wanting nothing less than to smack the grin on Wes' face when eh couldn't answer the question. "That doesn't matter. Cooper is the one getting married, not me."

"What I don't get is," David said, wanting to get his two-cents in. "Why are you looking in all the wrong places? At all the wrong boys?"

"What are you talking about?" Blaine replied desperately, plopping down next to Wes and covering his face with his hands.

"Well, Cooper said he wanted you to choose his husband because you kne whim best right?"

"Yes."

"Than why are you looking at guys even you wouldn't look twice at?"

...

"What did you just say?" Blaine said.

"Well, you're kind of selling Cooper the wrong way."

"Then what do I tell my brother? Than I couldn't find him a guy?"

"I have an idea," Wes interrupted.

Oh god.

They took out a matrimonial ad with Cooper's handsome face taking up most of the cover. They weren't hoping for much though and Blaine was sure it would scare more suitors than attract - what with them being able to see up Coop's nostrils and all. . A lot of creepers called them. Some of them were the same people Blaine had already gone to meet - he hung up quickly on those calls.

And then, a call came.

"Hello?" Blaine answered, scratching his eyes tiredly. It was late in the evening.

"Hello, son. My name's Burt Hummel. I saw your ad in the paper for a Cooper Anderson?"

"Yes," Blaine yawned. He'd been hearing the same things all day.

"I have a son and I'm looking for a suitable boy for him. If it's not any trouble, I'd like to have your family come over forlunch."

Blaine didn't know why, but he felt excited. Like he had finally found the one. He grinned as he said, "That'd be great sir."

"Is this Saturday okay?"

"Absolutely!"

"Okay, son. I'll have my secretary call you with the address. Have a good day."

"You too, sir."

Wes and David looked up at him curiously as he hung up and jumped in the air a little to cheerily. "...Well?"

He turned to them with a faux unhappy expression to worry the, but quickly abandoned it to yell, "I found him!"


	2. Chapter 2

That Saturday Blaine took his parents to Lima, Ohio to the quaint suburbs where Mr. Hummel lived.

A family of three were waiting on the porch. There was a sweet looking woman in a flowery dress and a tall, lanky man next to her. A burly, huge man with a baseball cap steeped up and shook everyone's hand. "I'm Burt. This is my wife Carole and my step-son Finn. I'm glad you could come."

"Nice to meet you," Blaine said happily, shaking their hands.

They drank tea on the back porch. "So, Cooper lives in California?"

"Yes," Blaine replied. "He's lived there for eight years. I, personally, like New York better."

"Is he planning on settling there?" Carole asked, not exactly keen on the idea of her step-son being so far away.

"Cooper really likes it there. He excels at his work and I don't think he could get used to living in Ohio again. It's best if he stays in California," Blaine said, trying not to disappoint, but knowing Cooper wouldn't think twice about moving back to dull, dreary Ohio.

"Well," Finn mused. "Kurt's not exactly a big fan of Ohio either so he'd get where Cooper's coming from. He's too in love with where he lives in New York."

_'So his name's Kurt? And he lives in New York, too?'_ Blaine had a good feeling about this. Why would Finn tell him his brother's name otherwise?

"He'll come here for the wedding though, right?" Burt asked, eyes narrowing.

"Of course!" His mother responded with a laugh.

"Well, if he lives in California, he should stay there," Carole said, eating a cookie. "Me and Burt went there for our honeymoon a couple years back. It was amazing!"

"Cooper shares the same sentiment," Blaine laughed good-naturedly.

"It's the reason when we saw your ad that we got excited," Burt said. "We had such a good time there, even though it's farther away than New York. Plus, we don't think New York's such a great place for him right now," he shared a secret look with Carole that made Blaine confused. "It'd be great to visit them there if this arrangement goes well."

Blaine almost squeed with happiness.

"Oh! Here's Kurt with the tea now," Carole said, sitting up as her step-son came into view.

Blaine kept talking about California with Burt as Kurt passed cups of tea to everyone. "Tea?"

"Thank you," Blaine said, taking a cup off the tray. He looked up to properly thank him.

_'Oh shit,'_ he thought, his heart jumping to his stomach.

Standing in front of him was none other than Kurt Hummel.

_The_ Kurt Hummel. The big Broadway star. The hugely famous Broadway star who was now in television and movies and had his own fashion line everythign else.

He had been so shocked that he let his tea spill onto his lap. He didn't feel the hot, scalding beverage until Carole screamed. "Oh no!"

"Kurt, go help him clean up," Burt ordered, grabbing a handful of napkins to clean down the chair.

"Of course!" A lithe, nimble hand grabbed his arm with forcefully and dragged him inside the house to the guest bathroom.

Kurt made sure the door was locked tightly before rounding on him.

Both at the same time said, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Because, even worse than finding out your brother might be getting married to a super-famous star was that you'd actually met before.


End file.
